Conventionally, in a reproduction apparatus (portable player) reproducing sound or video, a remote controller which is prepared separately from its main body has been widely known. Such a remote controller is connected to the main body and is often attached to a user's clothes or shoe when used (see, for example, a patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei-5-21592